


Latent Days

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, M/M, Psycho Pass AU, Slice of Life, Smoking, Worklife, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: Despite the smell Oikawa stayed clung to Kuroo. Fresh air break will wait. The rest room’s strong light was brushing Oikawa’s back, allowing the two of them to stand at the boundary between work life and intimacy.





	Latent Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> My fill for Bonus Round 2 (Quotes) prompt :  
> "I'll be very direct. If you comply now, I can settle this before things get out of hand."  
> "'That's a fine idea.' Is that what you expected me to say?"  
> "It's not an idea, it's an ultimatum."  
> -Mikoto and Reisi, K Project

73.  
Because they were both hard workers, Tetsuro thought he understood Oikawa better than anyone.

\- I'll be very direct. If you comply now, I can settle this before things get out of hand.

\- 'That's a fine idea.' Is that what you expected me to say ? he smirked, high and mighty.

Tetsuro’s face tightened. He was not willing to give up even an inch of his position. Time was counted as he could already hear his colleagues footsteps in the alley as stressful tics. The only way he could think of to make him surrender was through brute force. To be honest he was reticent to use it on his mate but greater stakes were involved. 

\- Has anyone see the last piece of my super limited autumn edition black chocolate topping chestnut cream and meringue puff ? asked Sugawara.

 

73.  
Timer hit zero. Mission failed. All Sugawara could see while entering First Division’s quarters was Kuroo pushing Oikawa against a desk while trying to take back his said extra rare pastry he queued hours to buy. Sugawara cracked his infamous devilish sweet smile.

\- May I ask you what you are doing ?

\- Ouh ! Schuga-tchan ! babbled Oikawa, full mouth of meringue.

The innocently distorted sorries he muttered coudn’t reach his ears. Fortunately when Daichi stepped in, the tension dropped. 

\- You owe me at least 2 dinners Oikawa ! 

Sugawara immediately withdrew and let the culprit free with a piercing look of disapprovement. The dead corpse of this pastry was forgotten on the murder scene, Ennoshita’s newly acquired desk. Tetsuro sighted, not only did he have to clean after him but his partner’s luckiness was three times higher than his crime coefficient.

 

70.  
Lighting a cigarette on the terrace felt less intimate with the huge neon lights and ads popping in here and there within eyesight. Yet if he focused enough on his breath they would all vanish behind the dense smoke. Arms suddenly wrapping around his waist dispelled the whitish veil. Oikawa was shamelessly resting his head on this shoulder. If it weren’t fatigue and late night, he would have been scolded. 

\- I wanted to kiss you but didn’t expected that you would stink smoke Tetsu-chan~

\- You got what you deserved !

Sugawara stopped by the veranda when he saw the two lovebirds. Despite the smell Oikawa stayed clung to Kuroo. Fresh air break will wait. As he was enjoying this evening coffee indoors Koushi couldn’t help but to imagine what would happen next. The rest room’s strong light was brushing Oikawa’s back, allowing the two of them to stand at the boundary between work life and intimacy.

 

67.  
Since the first hour of the morning Oikawa was screaming to everyone (that is to say the front desk employees, his colleagues, the lab and even the cleaners) several times each, how his hue was gradually getting clearer, tending towards “the most beautiful powder blue he ever saw” as he liked to say. 

\- Cut it out already ! We are all sick of you.

\- Oh really ? Tet-su-chan~ ?

And he launched a surprise kiss on his cheek. Even million times of scolding could not stop him from being a bit too intimate at work. Behind the half embarrassed half annoyed smile Tetsuro gave, Oikawa caught a glimpse of the flames of punishment lying deep down his brown glare.

 

65.  
When Tetsuro stepped into the laboratory no sight of Oikawa messing here and there like an annoying fly trying to get attention, only familiar blue screens way too bright for his half awaken eyes.

\- Where’s that pain in the ass ?

\- On mission, investigating on the Small Giant.

This case slipped between his hands after months of work leading to nothing but dead ends. Tetsuro let it be and took a seat on the couch. At least, the investigation was still on going and lead by a competent investigator. As Kuroo was most likely going to stay here until Kenma arrives, Koshi offered him a cup of tea newly bought. To be honest, Kuroo was quite lucky, and he knew it, being able to taste the most refined drinks and meals Koshi had in stock, he wouldn’t bother doing this for everyone at the bureau. 

Koshi’s burning desire of asking personal questions, as they were alone, couldn’t be hold any longer. In a blink he finished his report to sit in front of Kuroo, staring at him with an overly curious look.

\- Don’t you think… you’re crossing a line ? sceptically asked the concerned.

\- No no no ! Come on, it has been a looong time since we got to talk one on one !

Tetsuro sighted. In the end, Sugawara was also a pain in the ass of his kind.


End file.
